peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Nancy Bowling
Nancy Markevich (née Bowling; born 05 February 1947) was an American air hostess who studied at Bryan Adams High School in East Dallas between the late 50's and early 60's. After graduation, she worked as an air hostess for Braniff Airways. She later married Thomas Markevich in 1970 in Travis County, Texas. There is not much information on what she currently does, however the couple presently live in New Jersey. Links To Peel Peel described Nancy Bowling as the girl he loved the most after Sheila in Margrave Of The Marshes. In the book, Peel describes his relationship with Nancy in America, including how she fell in love with him after she transferred her affections from his friend Johnny to him, without losing their friendship. Peel goes on to describe how he and Nancy drove around Texas to listen to DJ's like Russ Knight on KLIF and watching movies including Two-Way Stretch which he described as one of their favourite films. Peel discovered Bob Dylan through Nancy Bowling and described her as the first Bob Dylan fan he ever met. He described his sexual relationships with her in the book and mentioned that she was his dream girlfriend, bright, funny and liberal. Another asset, Peel described was that she was not religious. Peel does not describe why the relationship drifted away painlessly, but wondered what became of her and hoped that she had and continues to have a happy life. Mentioned In Shows ;1987 * 04 September 1987 (Radio Bremen): Peel plays a track from Jimmy Reed, which reminded him of his days in America driving around White Rock lake in Dallas, listening to Kat's Karavan on WRR with Jimmy Reed records coming out of it and singing along with them with his girlfriend Nancy Bowling from Bryan Adams High School. ;1995 * 03 June 1995: Story of my life. Actually, not entirely true. I was once invited to a prom by the love of my life at the time, one Nancy Bowling (this was in Dallas, Texas): it was Bryan Adams' high school prom. Her mother wouldn't let her go with me, which I was terrifically proud of at the time, she thought I was unsuitable, and I like to think that I was. ;1998 * 09 December 1998: When I lived in Dallas, Texas in the mid-1960s I was going out with this girl called Nancy who worked for Braniff airlinesAccording to Margrave Of The Marshes, it was a red-headed gal named Judy who worked for the airline. Peel seemed to have confused her with Nancy Bowling., she was an air hostess. I was such a pillock that I used to drive her 600 miles up to Kansas City to spend the weekends with another man. I used to lavish her with extravagant gifts and the only thing she ever gave me was a copy of a record by Arthur Alexander called, 'You Better Move On', which seemed to me to be a message and quite clearly was a message. Anyway, this is a tune by Arthur Alexander. ;2003 * 15 October 2003: A listener asks if Peel has "anything in the spirit of Wolfman Jack in the show tonight". Peel: "I'd like to think that the entire programme is informed by the spirit of hillbilly and by Wolfman Jack, who played R&B principally, but when I used to be driving around Dallas in the 63 Chevrolet with my mate Johnny and his girlfriend in the back and me and Nancy Bowling in the front and we switched on the radio to XERB - or was it XERF? I never can remember - and heard, "hey baby this is the Wolfman" coming out of the radio. And you were taken to another place. There's no question about it." External Links * Classmates (1964 Bryan Adams High School Yearbook) * SortedByName (Marriage confirmation) References Category:People